


Birthday girls are all extra sweet

by TheonlyDan



Series: Heaven to touch [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sharja, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cracky i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan
Summary: Smut. The title pretty much explained it all.
Relationships: Sharon den Adel/Tarja Turunen
Series: Heaven to touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Birthday girls are all extra sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet as celebration of Sharon's birthday.  
> (I hope she'll never have the chance to read this tho. She might have a stroke.)

“Now, repeat after me, Ta—”

“Ta…”

“—RRRja.”

“…ya.”

The loud, abdominal cackles were soon joined by deeper, melodious chuckles that sounded miserable to some degree.

“I swear! I practiced for god knows how long. Rob said he could hear me repeating your name in his dreams.”

“How scary.” The Finnish singer scrunched up her nose and laid a hand on Sharon’s lap. She was sitting shot-gun in Tarja’s (big) Nissan, “But I’m honored to be the woman in your husband’s dreams.”

Sharon chortled, and took her chance to study the woman who was driving. Tarja’s profile was sharp but mellower than usual in the daylight. Although the Dutch couldn’t see the younger woman’s eyes, blocked behind a pair of mom-sunglasses ( _oh, remember to ask about Naomi_ , Sharon took a mental note at that), Sharon was sure those ocean-greens were as shrewd and breathtaking as always.

“How's Robert and those three little rascals?”

Tarja stopped before the red light and withdrew her hand, shooting Sharon a toothy smile. Sharon missed the physical contact instantly, but the full attention she received had made up for it.

“Oh you know us. Still on that never-ending break.” Sharon grimaced, not really worried about her own marital status. Tarja’s expression didn’t change, but Sharon suddenly wanted to fumble with the seatbelt, feeling slightly awkward, “It’s almost the same as I said on the phone. Evie, Robbie and Loki are just fine. How’s your daughter? And Marcelo?”

“Ah, they are doing great.” Tarja sighed and stepped on the pedal. Sharon thought about the speed limit, but seeing how the Finnish casually gained more momentum, she concluded that Tarja was the creature of fast-driving habit. “Marcelo is ecstatic. Literally. After we start doing the open relationship thing, I regret not having it done sooner. And how I wish I could make Naomi stop growing with a wave of a wand!”

“Yeah, me too. With my kids of course. I kind of wanna see how Naomi will grow into. She’ll certainly turn out to be an exceptional, stunning young lady. Taking after her mother, no doubt.”

Sharon bumped Tarja with her elbow, chuckling though she meant her every word. She had never met someone as pretty and talented and unique as Tarja. To her amazement, the raven-haired woman blushed.

“Flattery would get you nowhere.”

“Birthday girls are all extra sweet.”

Tarja gulped. Sharon really didn’t mean to let her voice dip like _that_ , not when Tarja was driving them home and it would be dangerous because the _thing_ between them was distracting. Too distracting that sometimes they needed to take care of it in the middle of a phone call, a rehearsal or a concert ( _You know Tarja has a ritual before she goes upstage_ , Sharon blinked innocently to those who asked, _I was just helping her to warm up._ )

They finished the ride in silence, both thinking about the same thing and couldn’t wait to get to their destination.

***

“Tarja! Fuck…”

She attacked the unarmed Dutch as soon as they got home, unapologetic as she left hot, heavy kisses along the elongation of Sharon’s smooth, wan neck. They dropped everything they were carrying (mostly Sharon’s baggage) with loud “thuds” and “bangs” before stumbling into the living room. Sharon’s top was gone along the way, so was the hair framing and blocking Tarja’s face—she had tied her hair up for her following mission.

“Tell me your birthday wishes.”

She demanded, and gave a particularly harsh suck at Sharon’s bare shoulder. It was definitely going to bruise. The taller woman gasped as they crashed into the couch.

“Take your clothes off.”

Sharon breathed, urgency in her tone. Tarja smirked and took her time giving the other woman a show. She was proud of her own body. Those long, grueling workouts certainly paid off.

“Is that your first wish?” Sharon growled at the smugness on Tarja’s face, and tore her own jeans off, but Tarja slapped her hands away, “Let me. Unwrapping presents are a part of the fun.”

Now completely undressed, Tarja dove slowly until she was one level above Sharon’s heated form. The chocolate browns stared back when she took a nipple into her mouth. The effect was immediate. Mouth ajar with pleasure, Sharon arched herself into Tarja’s warm, wet heat, body strung tight. Tarja continued teasing, drawing circles upon the tender flesh while unbuttoning the coarse denim. Talk about multitasking.

When the flush appeared on Sharon’s heaving chest, the garments below her waist were totally gone, a result of Tarja’s handiwork. She stared down at the impatient, glistening mess. When Sharon finally succumbed under Tarja’s influence, the Finnish savored the satisfaction at the weak, breathy _please_ from the brunet.

“What was that?”

Tarja inquired, blowing a stream of cool air on Sharon’s dewy mound. The older woman parted her legs, looking away, and muttered with an adorable blush, “Please make love to me.”

“That will be the second wish.”

With the announcement, Tarja started her main course. Sharon tasted exquisite, a flavor that Tarja could never get enough of. She wrapped her mouth around the engorged clit and applied just the right amount of suction, encouraging Sharon to thrust herself for more pleasure. The older woman got the implicit invitation as she mewled, fucking herself into Tarja’s mouth.

Just when she was about to come, Tarja backed away, leaving her gyrating her hips in mid-air with absolutely _nothing_.

“Hey! What the he—” The sentence was finished with a silent scream. Tarja watched, awing in amusement, at the slackened jaw and contorted expression. It must have been painfully good now that she was fucking Sharon in earnest, two fingers deep in her heat. “Oh my god…Don’t st…stop…”

Sharon cried as Tarja experimentally curled her fingers, a dangerous but investment-worthy venture, since Sharon was already in such a state of arousal. Tarja increased her pace. A droplet of sweat formed on her brow. They were too busy at ripping each other’s clothes off that Tarja forgot to turn on AC.

 _Should I add another finger?_ Tarja mused, observing her lover’s desperate movements. Incoherent begs echoed smoothly in her ears. _But she is so close now._

“Fuck! Tarja please…I am going to come…”

The older woman was usually quiet. Today she was reduced into a puddle of submissive mess. Something wasn’t right but Tarja had nothing to complain for. Sharon’s juices were coating her chin and fingers; the Finnish dropped her speed, however. _This isn’t driving a car._

The movements were agonizing enough to keep Sharon on the edge; anything extra now would do the trick, and Tarja was well aware of that. But she missed the older woman too much this way—legs spread, cheeks flush, hair tussled, face wild, eyes glassy. Tarja wanted to be the top once in a while.

“Tari…” Sharon implored, one hand flying down to keep Tarja at where she wanted her to be, another intertwining with Tarja’s vacant hand. The gesture spurred something in Tarja’s heart, and before she knew it she put another finger in Sharon’s slick heat, her tongue tracing fast, unpredictable patterns on her pulsing clit. Sharon screamed and bucked, spasming all over Tarja’s face and hand.

She felt the powerful shudders the moment Sharon tumbled over the edge. It was like they were connected and inseparable, like they meant something more than _this_.

 _Oh, I wish we are._ Tarja thought, cleaning the older woman up with soft strokes of the tongue that weren’t supposed to carry that much emotion.

“Come here you naughty, naughty girl.” Beckoning her over, Sharon stretched in her afterglow and Tarja had zero resistance to it. She maneuvered (trying not to let the other woman discover how wet she had become) and curled herself in Sharon’s boneless embrace, “So I haven’t told you my third wish. The real one.”

“Oh you know that was just the most PG-13 dirty-talk I could come up with.”

Tarja chuckled in her neck, holding back the urge to trace the love-bites she left. Sharon shivered at the ticklish breath, her mind floating and concreting at something she was planning to say at her friend, since too long ago.

Maybe since the time they were at each other’s throats, both realizing the adversary was originated by the sexual tension, not the fact they were ridiculously alike. Maybe since the time when Sharon decided to cool it off with Rob—a correct and painful decision—and Tarja was there every step of the way. Maybe since the time when Tarja and she fell asleep over the phone, just because Sharon wanted company. A warm, soothing, sensitive, _unjudging_ one.

“I really do want to. Telling you what my wish is.” Sharon swallowed, “But speaking it out loud will kind of prevent it from happening, won’t it?”

“You really want to tell me?”

Tarja sounded surprised, her rich, musical tone faintly colored with concern. Sharon nodded and pressed a feather-light kiss on top of Tarja’s head. _I love you. But I can’t tell you, can I?_

Tarja got up, supporting herself with an elbow. She couldn’t tell what was troubling her friend by staring into those big, cocoa eyes, only that she wanted to fix it with all her might, no matter what _it_ was.

“I am all ears.” The younger woman tucked a strand of stray hair behind Sharon’s ear. The words were just at the tip of Sharon’s tongue but they needed some incentive—maybe a drink of three—to come out. “You know you could practically tell me anything.”

“It’s you.” Sharon blurted, “It’s my wish.”

She quickly detangled herself from Tarja, getting up and fled because that was what she did every single time. But before she could fall deep into her self-pitying thoughts again, a hand grabbed onto hers forcefully, preventing her from walking away and descending into her personal hell—somewhere Tarja had a lot of experience with.

Sharon ended on Tarja’s lap. The raven-haired woman tilted her head to looked up to her, affection spilling out of her whole existence, from the softening gaze to the quiet smile that spoke louder than vows.

“You are really being extra sweet today.” Pressing a chaste kiss—one layered with meanings and opened for interpretations—on Sharon’s chin, Tarja continued, noticing the uneasiness in the other woman’s eyes was replaced by tenderness, “Come and claim what is yours, then.”

And the wish of the luckiest birthday girl on the planet, came true indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sharja smut. Tell me what you think!


End file.
